Bowser and Clawdia:A love story
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: After Bowser discovers the Koopalings in their mother's garden, and after an argument, he decides to tell them how he and Clawdia met, how they got to know each other and how they fell in love. A story filled with romance, jealously, families and war.
1. Our Tale Begins

Bowser and Clawdia: A love story

Prologue: Our story begins

Bowser Junior sighed and, looking up at the royal tapestry, growled. He was trying to find his mother, as he had been doing so for a few days now. After recent events, the question had popped to his head again. He looked round at his siblings.

Ludwig was practicing his violin, eyes closed. Lemmy was playing paddle ball whilst discussing with Larry, who was on his Gameboy ,pranks to play on Kammy and Kamak. Iggy was working on his microscope with Sasha (his pet chain chomp) on his lap. Morton was reading Harry Pianta and the chamber of secrets. Roy was listening to his mp3 player. Wendy was brushing a dolls hair, a copy of Teen Troopa at her side.

Junior realised he should ask them. They had told him that Peach _wasn't_ his mother after all. He remembered when he first asked the question.

*Flashback*

"TAG!" yelled Lemmy, touching Wendy's arm, thus smudging her lipstick.

"Ooh! You little punk!" she screeched, clambering over her make-up and pouncing on Lemmy. Bowser sighed and turned his gaze on his youngest, Bowser Junior.

Junior was looking around at his brothers and sister with a somewhat puzzled expression. "Junior?" He glanced up at his father "What are you thinking about?" Junior met his fathers eyes and asked "Papa, who was my Mama?"

*End flashback*

Everyone had fallen silent at that moment. Bowser didn't seem to be able to form words, his mouth opening and closing. Eventually he had answered "Princess Peach"

Turning to Morton, he tapped his shoulder "Morton?" His brother looked up, "Who was my mother?" Morton glared at him, "None of your business squirt!" he snapped and went back to reading his book. Junior turned round and winced as Ludwig's violin hit an unsatisfactory chord. Ludwig stared at Morton in shock "Vhat do you mean it iz none of his business? It's his and our muzzer you blizering idiot!"

"Guys, stop. We should, like, ask Daddy" Piped in Wendy, "after all, it is time he, like, told Junior. "Yeah right, like he'd tell him!" Scoffed Morton sarcastically, placing his book on the floor. "We should at least show 'im da garden!"countered Roy.

Lemmy, Larry, Iggy and Sasha all looked up, their faces brightening. "Cool. We haven't been there in ages" breathed Larry. "Dear brother, that is an excellent idea." Said Iggy dreamily, stroking Sasha.

"So ve all vant to go?" All the Koopalings stood up "I guess ve have not been in a long time" Wendy beckoned to Junior and gave him a piggy back. They then went out of the room, Lemmy blowing out the candles as they left.

It was a fifteen minute walk to the passageway that led to the garden. Junior was astonished by the sight. The passage was white marble with floral patterns lining the sides.

At the end there were double, copper red doors with diamond handles. Lemmy and Iggy went over to the doors and pushed them open. Everyone went through, Roy being careful not to slam it.

What Juinor saw took away his breath. There were at least three dozen trees, ranging from huge oaks and lusicious firs, to draping willows and radiant orchards. A path forked off to three sides. On the right, there were piranha plants every colour of the rainbow and tiny nipper plants sleeping in the sun. Down the middle there were beautiful roses and heart red poppies. Crazee Dazees roamed among the sweet smelling lavender and parsley. Finally on the left, fruit trees in full bloom and succulent grape vines.

It took a moment for Junior to take it all in. Eventually he asked, "Roy, this is amazing. Whose garden is it?" "Mom's" replied Roy. They continued down the garden, Lemmy pointing out individual flowers that he had planted. They were almost at the end, facing a huge statue of a female dragon koopa."...Kids?" called out a familiar voice. The koopalings spun round and looked up at their father.

Bowser suddenly turned furious, "What the hell are you doing out here and why have you bought Junior? I've told you hundreds of times that- "Because you hardly bring us down here Daddy, that's why!" "Yeah Dad, Junior needs to know what happened and we hardly saw Mum as we were out fighting!" Morton finished with a glare.

His siblings agreed. The anger that was in Bowser's eyes died down and replaced with that of sorrow. Then he answered "Ok, come with me all of you." Bowser turned to the castle and started walking, the Koopalings hot on his heels.

They were led up to the living room, which consisted of many chairs. The Koopalings all rushed to get the best seats. Bowser sat down in his, which was black stone covered with crimson red velvet.

After the kids settled down, Bowser asked "Kids, have I ever told you how me and Clawdia met?" The kids shook their heads, "Well then, I'll tell you." And with that he began his story of the Koopalings mother, Queen Clawdia Koopa.


	2. Families and memories

Bowser and Clawdia: A love story

Chapter 1: Families and Memories

"Ugh, Kamek, for the last time NO!" It was a day like any other in Koopa castle. Magikoopas filing papers and Lakidus constantly trying to interview the Prince of Koopas, along with the koopa himself, Bowser, storming down the halls, and a exhausted Kamek chasing after him.

"Sire, your father demands to see you in the throne room NOW!" sighed Kamek, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Bowser stopped and whipped round, brushing his fiery red mane out of his ruby red eyes, "I know Kamek! I'll be going there now just to shut you up!" he snapped. He set off down the halls again. He was turning 20 tomorrow and not looking forward to it.

In koopa tradition, 20 was considered adulthood and most people celebrated it as a normal birthday, only more festive. For the royal family however, things were different. Whenever a prince/princess turned 20, they would have a royal ball. Beforehand, the King and Queen would choose some suitors to invite to the ball to give the member of the royal family a chance to meet them. Afterwards, they had a week to visit all the suitors and at the end, they would make their choice.

There was just one problem; Bowser hated balls and he had previously had a crush on Princess Peach Toadstool. Although it had worn off, people still feared that he would choose her.

He turned into the throne room where his father, King Morton and his mother, Queen Olivia were sitting in their thrones. Facing them he asked, "Yes Dad?"

"HENRY! Come back here you stupid git!" A furious dragon koopa stormed down the halls of her mansion, chasing after her younger brother.

The dragon koopa had hazel brown hair down to her waist and rosy pink eyes in a frown. She wore a purple dress with 3 layers and a amethyst bracelet, along with a matching necklace. She wore eye shadow and her lips were a dark maroon. Her name was Lena Koopani.

"Not on your life Lena!" taunted Henry, her younger brother. He had spiky rainbow hair and the colours went in the order Pink, blue, red, yellow and green. He had emerald green eyes and a pink shell, of which he was ashamed of. Lena was sick of her brother taunting her and stealing her stuff. Just because he was the heir shouldn't mean he could get away with everything he liked. Unfortunately for Lena and her sister, their mother, Countess Jolene, doted on the boy.

Lena stopped by her sister's room and banged frantically on the door, "CLAWDIA! Henry stole my photo and he won't give it back!" she screeched. The door opened to reveal Clawdia, her non-identical twin sister. She had shoulder length dark blue hair and fern green eyes. She also had a pink shell like Henry and had a turquoise coloured dress. She wore a sapphire bracelet and a matching necklace.

Henry, seeing this, snickered and tried to sneak past, but Clawdia saw him out of the corner of her eyes and grabbed his shoulder. "OW! That hurt Clawdia, I'm telling Mummy!" He whined, squirming in his sister's grasp. Snatching the photo, Clawdia gasped as she recognised it. It was from when they had visited the royal family 10 years ago.

*flashback*

"Hurry up sis, I want to go and see where Bowser is!" called out an excited 8 year old Clawdia. Her blue hair was in and ponytail and she wore a green dress.

Lena caught up with her excited twin sister, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. "You're *pant* fast Clawdia." She was in a pink tea dress. She turned round to see Henry, who was in a mini tuxedo, running round the corner. Their family was visiting the royal family for the day, and while their parents were talking, Lena, Clawdia and Henry had snuck off to find prince Bowser Koopa.

The corridor was very long and dark, pictures of King Morton and Queen Olivia lining the walls. It seemed eerily quiet, something that spooked all three of them. They briefly wondered if their parents were looking for them. Lena had said she was worried even though it was her idea.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Little thieves I guess." Sneered a chilling voice behind the kids.

"EEP!" they all shrieked and whipped around. A female magikoopa with greying hair stood in front of them. She wore purple robes and held a ruby tipped wand.

"We aren't thieves!" spat Henry, making his way to the front. "We are the children of Count Norman and Countess Jolene."

"Ahh, yes, I forgot that your useless father was coming here." The magikoopa mocked.

Clawdia was furious, "My father isn't useless. King Morton will love his invention, you old hag!" she shouted.

"Old hag? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GREAT KAMMY KOOPA, YOU BRAT!" Kammy yelled, "And I will show you how powerful I am." She pointed her wand at them, the ruby glowing. All the kids put their arms in front of their faces.

"Kammy! What do you think you're doing hag?" Kammy looked up and at that moment Henry yanked the wand out of her hand. The child then spun round and, in front of them, was Prince Bowser Koopa and his sister, Princess Beryl Koopa.

*End of flashback*

Clawdia shook herself out of her memories and scowled down at her brother.

"Henry, you have your own photo, so why take other peoples, you moron!" Her brother frowned.

"I stole it because it was fun Clawdia. One day I'm gonna be the ruler of this place and you will have to bow down to me." He said sternly. "And what if one of us are chosen to be Prince Bowser's future bride? YOU will bow down to US!" retorted Lena

"Henry, you had no right to steal Lena's photo. Father will be informed of this." She growled, passing the photo back to Lena and walking down the halls.

King Morton Koopa hardly looked anything like his son. He was covered in brown scales except for his snout and belly, which were a pale yellow. He had a black, silver rimmed shell and a star birthmark on his left side of his white head. He had a mane like Bowser's, only ebony black. He had maroon coloured eyes.

"Bowser," He spoke, his deep voice echoing off the stone walls, "I called you down because I and your mother have decided who will be your suitors." Bowser inwardly groaned and went up to his father. He was holding a scroll in his hands, "I shall read them out for you."

"Sure, whatever." said Bowser casually. Personally, he'd rather get on with meeting them and forget about the stupid ball.

"Princess Peach Toadstool of the mushroom kingdom, Princess Daisy Floral and her sister, Princess Azalea Floral of Sarasaland, Lady Birdo of Yoshi's island, Princess Beatrice Bean of the Bean bean kingdom, Lady Katia Koopis of the koopa islands and her companion, Lady Gemma Gamba, Countess Lena Koopani and her twin, Countess Clawdia Koopani of Koopatis and Princess Éclair of the waffle kingdom."

Bowser raised his eyebrows at the last one. The waffle kingdom was separated from the Darklands by a couple oceans, with no planes or warp pipes. "But, father, how will the waffle kingdom princess get here. They have no means of transport." "They'll be picked up by the airship tomorrow morning. I've sent the invitations, so they should get there this afternoon. You should start preparing your speech for the ball."

"What? Now? Oh, do I have to, it's 10:00 am!" Morton gave him a hard stare, "Oh, fine father, I'll do it now."

With that, he stormed out of the throne room up to his. His father didn't approve of his love for Peach. He wanted his son to 'have an open mind' and 'start thinking about others'. Bowser had retorted that he would 'probably choose Peach anyway'.

He had arrived at his room. It had a large, double stone bed with a red mattress and satin sheets. A shell stand was nailed to the wall. A dark grey wardrobe with double doors was at the end. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. He had a radio which was on a titanium desk. He went over and switched the radio on, lying back on his bed as he listened to the words.

"... So there you have it folks, and now it's time for the 10:00 news. Today, Princess Azalea has taken up a new sport, golf. She has been training with her colleagues, Miss Plum Wanda and Master Tiny Titch. In the Darklands, tomorrow, Prince Bowser will have his birthday ball. It's only a matter of time folks, before he chooses his future wife and queen. Now we-"

Bowser switched it off. It was only a week before he made his choice. After he chose her though, it was longer. He had six months until the wedding, so the future wife could get to know the castle and its inhabitants. Queen Olivia had said it was worth the wait, but that was to encourage him.

Olivia had Bright pink, elbow length hair and violet eyes. Her real hair colour was blonde, but she liked to dye it. She was fond of him, but gave equal attention to his sister, Beryl. She loved the idea of Bowser and Peach, but he would always ignore her 'advice'.

Staring up at the ceiling, he thought back to the list. He remembered Lena and Clawdia, and their brother, Henry. He was glad that he had saved them from being shot by whatever spell Kammy was concocting.

*Flashback*

Prince Bowser was walking down the halls of the castle, whistling a tune that his mother had sung recently. Following him was his 4 year old sister, Beryl. She looked exactly like him except her hair was longer and she had brown eyes, with brown, horn-rimmed glasses.

Turning around the corner, Bowser got a shock! Kammy koopa was towering over three dragon koopa kids. One had shoulder length hazel brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a pink tea dress and had a crimson red shell. The second one had shoulder length dark blue hair, with a green dress on. She had a pink shell. The final one had spiky rainbow hair and a mini tuxedo. He also had a pink shell.

Kammy had her wand pointed at them, and looked as if she was about to shoot a stunning spell at them. Suddenly he remembered who these children were.

"KAMMY! What do you think you're doing hag!" The elderly magikoopa looked up. At that moment, the rainbow haired one snatched the wand out of her hand. All three of them whipped round, eyes widening with shock.

"S- sire!" gasped Kammy, rushing to him, "What are you doing here?" She immediately glared at the children, "And what are you staring at? How dare you look at the prince?"

"Leave them alone hag. These are the children of a count and countess. Why were you going to shoot a stunning spell at them?" Kammy's face fell, disappointment replaced with anger.

"Well sire, I found them wandering the halls and assumed they were thieves so I shouted at them. They turned round and the rainbow haired one insisted they weren't!"

She paused then started again, "He told me they were the offspring of Norman and Jolene. I-I said their father was useless, as I've never seen any of his inventions work. The blue haired one got angry and said he wasn't useless and called me an old hag. Angry, I shouted at them that I would show them m-my power and pointed my wand at them." She gazed expectantly at the prince.

Bowser glanced at the kids. The brown haired one had rosy pink eyes and was looking at him in shock. The blue haired one had fern green eyes and was glaring at Kammy. The rainbow haired one had emerald green eyes and was scowling at him. The prince turned back to Kammy and yelled, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT. I SHALL REPORT YOU TO MUM AND DAD IMMEDIATLY!" He looked at the kids again, "You come too kids!" They obeyed him and together, the group set off for the throne room.

When they got there, the room was absolute chaos. The children's parents were hysterical and King Morton was trying to calm them. "FATHER! I found the kids and Kammy." Bowser announced, puffing up his chest and holding his head up high.

The children's parents whipped round. Norman had a mane of rainbow hair, with thick, black horn-rimmed glasses. He had piercing blue eyes and a dark violet shell. Jolene had dark blue hair, with rosy pink eyes and a crimson shell. "Lena! Clawdia! Henry!" cried Jolene, rushing forward to hug them.

Morton looked at his son, "Where did you find them Bowser?" "In the corridor, where Kammy, the stupid hag, had her wand pointed at them. I and Beryl saved them." He replied. Norman scowled at Kammy, and then his gaze softened. Then I thank you young Bowser. We shall leave now." With that, the family said their goodbyes and left.

*End of flashback*

Bowser flopped down on the bed again. The thoughts bothered him. He sat bolt upright again. He should start writing his speech. Going to the table with the paper he started writing. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-xxx-

The dining room of the mansion was just exploding with decorations. The table was 20ft long and the seats were made of granite, with green velvet cushions . A tapestry with the Koopani coat of arms was behind the table.

It was 12.30 in the afternoon. Clawdia was walking down the stairs followed by Lena and a very miffed Henry. Clawdia sat down in her seat, ready for lunch. She tried to ignore the tempting smells of roast chicken and Yorkshire puddings. Lena sat on the left of her, while Henry sat at the end. Clawdia watched as her mother and father sat down, with her father at the other end and her mother sitting to the right of him.

"Good afternoon Father. How are you?" Clawdia asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you." Replied Norman . Dinner was served by some koopa maids and they began eating.

"Hey, Mum, do you think me and Clawdia will be invited to the royal ball? " Asked Lena excitedly, leaning across the table. Jolene frowned.

"I hope not. Last time we were there you went missing and nearly got attacked by a magikoopa."

"Dear, they were children then. They can look after themselves now. Besides, you have to go if you get an invitation from the king." Said Norman.

They finished their lunch in silence. It was ice cream sundae for dessert. Clawdia was about to take a mouthful when...

"MAIL CALL!" cried the familiar voice of Parakarry. A paratroopa with a bag full of letters zoomed in, stopping above the table.

"I have some important letters today folks." He dropped about six letters onto the table, "That'll be all. See y'all later." And he flew away. Clawdia grabbed a few.

"Letter for you father, letter for Henry, letter for-" she cut off as she saw the last letter in her hands. Everyone else did too. The letter was yellow parchment, with the royal seal of the royal koopa family on it. Tearing the top, Clawdia read it out.

"Dear Count Norman, Countess Jolene and the children.

I formally invite you to prince Bowser Koopa's royal birthday ball. It is tomorrow the 3rd of may 1994 and starts at 5.00pm. I know you have some history with us, and hope to forget what happened a decade ago. The rules are:

1. Dresses MUST NOT be strapless and the hem should reach ankle length.

2. Do not eat any food that is put out until I announce the end of the first dance.

3. Hair must not be knotty, but allow any hairstyle.

4. Keep your manners. Do not slurp, fall over, shout at the prince, stomp or drop any food.

Use any means of transport you have. I wish you good luck.

Yours sincerely,

King Morton William Koopa."

No-one spoke, they were so shocked. Clawdia's mind whirled with thoughts.

_So we were invited after all. This is so exciting. _

Eventually, Jolene spoke up, "It seems you are going after all, Lena and Clawdia. I'll go with you, as will Henry and your father." With that, they all finished lunch and left the room.

-xxx-

It was 7.55 pm. The whole family were in their rooms. Clawdia was laying on her bed in her apple green nightie, holding a cyan yoshi plush. She wondered what the koopa prince looked like now, whether he still had the fiery red hair and arrogant personality, or whether he had changed since they last met.

Snuggling under the covers, she turned off the lights. Before she went to sleep, she thought about dancing at the ball, and her whole body tingled with excitement. She let these thoughts drift her to sleep, and the mansion was quiet once more.


	3. Bowser's Birthday Ball

Bowser and Clawdia:A love story

Chapter 2: Bowser's Birthday Ball

It was the day! The big day. Preparations were being made all around the castle for the royal ball. Even Kamella Koopa (Kammy's replacement) was helping.

Bowser was currently dozing in his room, when suddenly, someone knocked loudly on the door.

"W-what is it?" "Bowser, wake up already, it's time for breakfast!" replied the familiar voice of his sister. Bowser groaned, got out of bed and opened the door, revealing Princess Beryl.

She had shoulder length fiery red hair, with brown eyes and dark brown, horn-rimmed glasses.

She frowned. "Why are you so lazy today? It's your birthday!" Bowser rolled his eyes. He knew that.

"I'm coming Ok!" He shut the door and went to his wardrobe. He opened it and looked at the choice.

_I'll just wear a t-shirt and trousers_ he thought, picking out a red t-shirt and black and green demin trousers. He opened the door and went downstairs.

Morton, Olivia and Beryl were all waiting for him. He grinned, "Hi Dad, Mum and Sis!" he said, before sitting down in his seat. Breakfast was bacon, eggs, beans and koopabread toast. They ate in silence until Olivia spoke up.

"Well happy birthday dear. I hope you enjoy the ball!"

"Happy birthday son. I hope you make the right choice." Said his father

Bowser smiled. He liked getting praise. He wondered what the suitors were doing at the moment; they were probably having breakfast like him. He sighed and ate the rest of his dinner. No matter what the morning was like, it was the evening that mattered. After all, he would get to meet old and new faces.

He was also looking forward to seeing Lena and Clawdia after 10 years. He wondered whether they were the same or had changed. As dessert was served, he decided to forget about them. He would know the answers when they arrived.

-xxx-

"Hurry up with the packing Clawdia, I'm getting impatient!" All was well in the Koopani household. Clawdia was packing her clothes, Lena was getting impatient and Henry was at the bottom of the stairs scowling (which was hardly surprising) Clawdia was nearly finished with her packing.

"Shut up Lena. I'm nearly done Ok?" She snapped. She was getting quite annoyed with her sister, always going on about the koopa prince and being late for the ball. Clawdia_ did _like Bowser as a friend, but she didn't like people going on about him all the time. She put in her turquoise bracelet and shut the lid.

She was not looking forward to the trip, as they were going in their mother's private jet. She always got airsick, and since they couldn't rest when they got there, she was dreading it. Grabbing her suitcase, she rushed down the halls.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Snapped Henry, glaring at them.

"Well excuse us for actually packing some decent clothes, pig features." Retorted Lena. Henry had packed a yellow undershirt and dinner suit, Clawdia had packed her azure dress with 2 layers and her turquoise jewellery and Lena had packed her purple and pink 3 layer dress, with her amethyst jewellery.

As Clawdia boarded the plane, she couldn't help but grin. She was excited about being invited to the ball. After all, she would get to meet Bowser, Beryl and _other princesses _there. She sat down in the ruby red, satin coloured seats. Lena sat on her left and Henry sat opposite.

The plane had 4 compartments. The first was where the expertly trained pilot and co-pilot would operate the plane. The 2nd was where Count and Countess Koopani would sit, along with their servants. The 3rd was where Lena, Clawdia and Henry were sitting. The final one was the boot, which contained the suitcases.

As the plane set off, Clawdia sighed and looked out the window. She hoped she would enjoy the ball.

-xxxxx-

Bowser squinted at the incoming plane. It was pale orange with the Sarasaland symbol on it (which was a golden flower with a red centre). He was in a watch tower with clear glass windows It was 10 foot and was filled with 32 seats. He was accompanied by his mother, father, sister and Kamella and Kamek.

After it landed, two auburn haired princesses in yellow dresses stepped out and walked to the escalators that led up to the tower entrance. They were followed by King and Queen Floral and a couple of servants. Bowser grinned, fidgeting in his throne.

Daisy and Azalea entered the watch tower and curtsied.

"Lord Bowser! It is a pleasure to meet you at last!" said Daisy, excitement in her dark blue eyes.

"It is good to meet you Princess Daisy." Replied Bowser. He gave a small nod. The rest of Daisy's family came in and sat down. Bowser's family went over to talk to them.

Turning his gaze back to the window, Bowser squinted again. In the distance, two planes were coming in, one lilac, one pale green.

"Father, there is two more." He reported. His family looked out as the planes landed. A female Koopa Troopa and a goomba stepped out of the pale green one , both in fancy dresses. 5 dragon-koopas came out of the lilac jet, 3 of them in-

Wait, _Dragon-Koopas_? _That must be Lena and Clawdia_, he realised. He watched as the family came up the escalators and entered. Lena was in a lilac dress with two layers, Clawdia was in an apple green dress and Henry was in a grey jumper and black trousers.

"Greetings, Lord Bowser. It has been quite a while, has it not?" greeted Lena, smiling warmly at him. Clawdia curtsyed and Henry bowed. The rest of the family came in and they all sat down. Within an hour and a half, all the guests had arrived.

Morton got up and beckoned to Kamek,

"Kamek, I want you to show our guests to their room please"

"Yes, your majesty!" replied Kamek, signalling for the guests to follow him. One by one, they left the room, leaving only Bowser, his family and Kamella left.

"They are good options, Bowser. Make sure you choose wisely." Morton said to his son. Bowser merely nodded.

-xxxxx-

Clawdia was making some last adjustments to her dress. The time was 4.55 pm and the ball started in five minutes. Her blue hair went well with her azure dress, which had silver sparkles. She had silver bangles and a turquoise necklace. Her blue hair had some curls and hair clips in.

"Come on Clawdia, I want to use the mirror." Whined Lena, who was trying to push past her sister. She was wearing her pink and purple dress and dark purple bangles, with an amethyst necklace.

"Sure, you can have it now Lena." She answered, walking towards her parents.

"Would all guests please line up, thank you!" boomed Kamek. All the guests lined up in a straight line.

Kamek signalled to the band and they started up a lively jingle.

"Introducing Princess Peach Toadstool and her family!" Princess Peach walked in. The list continued until it got to them,

"Countesses Lena and Clawdia and their family!" More applause rose up. Clawdia walked in and smiled at the crowd.

King Morton strode up, "Thank you, thank you. Now, as I'm sure you know, my son will need a wife soon. I have invited these lovely ladies as options for Bowser. I hope you enjoy this ball. Now my son will speak!" he finished beckoning to Bowser.

Clawdia gasped when she saw Bowser. His fiery red hair had been washed and cut. His dark grey bracelets had been polished. He was flexing his muscles. He looked so handsome; Clawdia was perplexed by his appearance.

"Hi guys. I guess you all know me. Well, today is my 20th birthday, so we have a ball to celebrate it. I'm looking forward to this and I hope you are too. Food and drink will be put out during the first dance, but no one is allowed to eat anything until the dance is over. Now we shall proceed with the ball." With that, he stepped off the stand.

The band started up again, this time a slow waltz. Clawdia noticed Bowser going over to princess Peach. She felt something stir inside her and she tried to shake it off. Was that _jealously _she was feeling. A green-haired prince in dark pink was coming over to her.

"Hi there, I'm prince Haru. May I have this dance?" he asked politely. "Of course you may Prince Haru." She replied, taking his hand. They locked hands and began to dance.

-xxxxx-

Bowser practically leapt off the stand to greet princess Peach. Her beautiful golden hair seemed even more beautiful this evening. She wore a pale pink dress with sparkles on it and wore sapphire blue earrings. "Hello, dear princess. How are you this evening?" he asked, "I'm fine thank you." She replied.

He kissed her hand and grinned, though that was merely out of politeness, although he was really looking forward to dancing with her. He had heard she was a good dancer. "Peach, will you dance with me please?"

"Of course" She replied. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced in time to the music.

"So, Peachy, how's it going at mushroom castle?" "It's fine, thank you." She replied. They continued dancing until the music stopped.

Bowser watched as his father went up to the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Koopskys waltz no 42. You may now select some food and drink. Dances will continue and you can now choose whether to dance or not. Thank you." He finished. Bowser went over to the tables to select some food. He chose some spicy chicken, roast potatoes, 4 cheese sticks, 3 slices of spinach pizza and some gravy. He looked up and inhaled sharply when he noticed Clawdia.

Her dark blue hair had sparkles in it and she was wearing a turquoise colour dress with silver lining. She was wearing a turquoise necklace and bracelet and her pink shell had been polished. She was talking with Princess Bean. He edged closer to hear what they were saying. "So what do you think of the koopa prince Clawdia?"

"Well, I'll admit he is quite handsome, but I haven't spoken to him yet, so I don't know what he's like."

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure you'll get to like him. Love is a wonderful thing, dearest."

Clawdia looked horrified. It was then she looked up at Bowser and jumped, causing Princess Bean to look up as well.

"Prince Bowser, what were you doing there? Where you eavesdropping you cheeky boy?" teased Beatrice, a smirk widening on her green face.

Bowser reddened, "O- ok I was. Are you happy now? I only came over to see if Clawdia would like to dance after I've eaten." Clawdia looked surprised.

"Um, sure Bowser." She stammered, going over to get some food for herself. Bowser wondered why she was stammering. He ate his food, noticing Peach with Prince Haru.

After he had eaten, he went over to Clawdia. She looked so beautiful, Bowser was almost speechless.

"Hey, uh, do you want to dance?"

"Sure." She replied. Another dance, this time a beautiful symphony, was occurring. Bowser took Clawdia's hand and they took to the dance floor. He had thought Peach was good at dancing, but Clawdia was amazing. His eyes gazed into hers, ruby red and fern green.

Trying to strike up a conversation, he complimented "You are a good dancer, Clawdia. Where did you learn?" "We get private tutoring on Wednesdays at our manor. Henry doesn't because he's the heir, so only us girls do it." She replied, looking away sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Bowser, curiosity entering his voice.

"It's just; I don't think it's fair that Henry gets all the attention just because he's the heir. I mean, he has temper tantrums, he whines if me and Lena don't do has he says, he breaks our stuff and he's greedy. He's a spoilt brat and he knows it." She finished with a sigh. Bowser didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. The dance eventually finished. He noticed Morton beckoning for him to come on the backstage. He went up to his parents, "Yes Dad?"

"Ah, Bowser, we noticed you seemed to be acting close with Countess Clawdia."

"Of course I have! We have history together, in case you haven't noticed. I'm going to talk to her in a moment. It's like I've always know her. So what's so bad about that?" Bowser asked, puzzled that his parents thought it was bad.

"We never said it was. In fact, we think it is a good sign that you're interacting with her. It shows you are opening up to people other than Peach." Said Olivia. Morton chuckled, since he knew Bowser no longer held feelings for Peach.

Bowser let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good. You know she's very pretty tonigh-"

"Prince Bowser! PRINCE BOWSER COME QUICK!" A frantic shriek echoed into the back stage. Bowser immediately jumped up and rushed back into the ballroom. What had happened? Had Peach swooned? Had Clawdia tripped? Had-

As he burst into the ballroom, he noticed a red birdo in a scarlet dress laying sprawled on the ground with all the guests surrounding her, with Birdo leaning over her. She looked up as he neared and he saw a worried look pass over her.

Before he could speak though, Birdo said, "Lord Bowser, can you help? My sister Birdetta has fainted and I have no smelling salts! Can you help me steady her please?" She asked, pleading. Bowser knelt down and lifted Birdetta's head. He heard footsteps near him and looked up to see Clawdia's face looking down at him.

"Here, I have some lavender smelling salts. You can use these to rouse her." She offered, handing him the small lilac bottle. Bowser uncapped it and held it in front of Birdetta's nose. She woke immediately.

"W-What happened? Last I remember I was feeling nauseous, then I blacked out." She said confusedly, looking around with her eyes wide.

A violet birdo came rushing over, some water in her hand, "Sister! You're awake. I was so worried." She turned round and glared at Princess Peach, "And you did nothing! Clawdia got the smelling salts, Daisy caught her, Katia fanned her, I got the drink, but you did NOTHING!" With that she took a deep breath and shot a purple birdo egg over her pink dress, which exploded on impact and caused pale purple goo to splatter onto her face.

Bowser just stared as Peach screamed and frantically began wiping it off with her hands. Normally he would be angry at the purple birdo for attacking his guest. But this time, he didn't feel anything except amusement. The band started up and the guests returned to normal, some dancing some not. He noticed Clawdia going over to Lena and rushed over to her.

"Clawdia!" She turned round, "I just wanted to say thanks the smelling salts." She smiled at him.

"That's okay. I going to eat some food, then can we dance again?" she asked. Bowser blushed.

"Of course you may." He replied, turning away to eat some food. As he went to the buffet, his claws tingled with excitement at the thought of dancing with Clawdia again and he felt an emotion that he couldn't put his finger on.

-xxxxx-

Clawdia went over to her sister and got some food from the buffet. She heaved a huge sigh, attracting the attention of Lena. "What's up Clawdia?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"It's Bowser. He seems changed since I last saw him. It's like he's more compassionate and caring. Yet he seems to avoid most physical contact. It's like he's embarrassed." Replied Clawdia.

Lena nodded, "Well, it looks like you have a small crush on him. But then again, he is an adult now. People change Clawdia." She told her sister, paused then went on.

"Anyways, I would like to dance with him next, so when he finish's eating it's my turn, 'k?" Clawdia merely nodded, watching as Bowser finished his last mouthful.

Lena immediately went over to him, saying something inaudible to him. Bowser looked annoyed, glancing over to her and mouthing "Do you mind if I dance with her?" Clawdia shook her head and glanced up at the clock. The time was 6:15. The ball ended at 7:30 an hour and 15 minutes left. Sighing, she went over to the buffet to get some more food, a whole range of emotions whirling in her mind. She felt the need to dance with Bowser. She waited, slowly chewing her food, watching as Lena danced swiftly and carefully with the koopa prince.

A few minutes later, the dance finished and Bowser came over to her. "Hey" he greeted, "do you want to dance?" he asked. She nodded, swallowing her last mouthful and taking his sweaty, scaly hand. A Yoshian country dance came on and the dance was fast. Clawdia got whirled around by Bowser, the colours spinning, faster and faster until she felt quite nauseous. In fact she felt very sick.

She tapped Bowser on the arm, making him look into her eyes. "What's up?" he asked.

"I feel sick. Can we go outside please?" She replied weakly. Bowser responded immediately, taking her by the arm and leading her into the courtyard.

The courtyard had two marble statues of King Morton. A green nightlight hung over some orchids. Clawdia breathed in the fresh air, letting the nauseous feeling get carried away. The evening sky was a deep heather colour, with a couple of stars twinkling. Bowser, too, seemed to be mystified by it. Eventually he said, "It's beautiful isn't it? This garden has been around for 500 years, yet it still seems new." They continued star-gazing for what seemed like ages. An "Ahem!" made them both jump.

"Excuse me Lord Bowser, but it is 7:10. King Morton has changed the ending time for 7:15. Countess Clawdia, you must go to your room now." Clawdia felt a stab of disappointment, but she obeyed and went through the ballroom to the staircase. She saw her sister waiting there and they hugged each other.

"There you are sis. I've been waiting for you. Come on, lets go upstairs."

Clawdia reluctantly went up the staircase to her room. After entering, she went to the wooden wardrobe. She picked out her baby blue night dress and flopped on the bed, which was wooden with a white duvet. She frowned as she took off her ball gown, putting it on the bedside table. Her sister did the same, although she wiped off her makeup first. Lena got under the covers, turning off her lamp. Clawdia decided she should do the same.

As she got comfortable, a whole range of things flitted through her mind. _Those feelings earlier...were it sheepishness? Joy? Comfort? Why do I feel this way? I've only just met him, for koopa's sake! Perhaps they will reveal themselves over time._

She thought the same thing, over and over again, until darkness enclosed her mind.


	4. Back to the Present

Bowser and Clawdia: A love story: Intermission

"So, basically you started to love her at the ball, am I right?" queried Wendy, looking up at her father expectantly. Lemmy's eyes sparkled with fascination and Morton was for once keeping his mouth shut.

"You're kind of right. I didn't realise it at first though. I just thought it was either comfort or friendship." Replied Bowser, looking down at his daughter. "Vhat about Lena? Didn't you feel any feelings for her"? Asked Ludwig, frowning at his father. "No. I found her to be too excited. She wouldn't have been a good queen." Bowser confirmed, shaking his head. Iggy looked up from stroking Sasha and grinned.

"So what happened next, dear father? I find the tale to be quite interesting." He said excitedly, drinking from his glass of water. Bowser chuckled and replied, " I'll tell you in a moment, Ignatius. I'm taking questions at the moment." He turned to Bowser Jr., who was looking up at him with calm green eyes. "Jr.? Do you want to ask anything?" he asked his youngest son. Jr. shook his head. He understood everything so far.

Larry put his hand up cautiously, his sky blue eyes looking up at his dad. "Um, Dad, I have two questions. Why didn't you pick Peach and what did you think of the other princesses?" he asked. Bowser heaved a deep sigh and replied, "I'll tell you why I didn't pick Peach when I continue the story. However, I will answer your other question. I thought Daisy was a bit too tomboyish and I thought Katie was a bit flirty, unlike Gemma, who was a bit too quiet. Beatrice-Queen Bean to you- was quite nice, while Birdo was a bit too girly. Princess Éclair was the nicest girl I ever met, excluding Clawdia. Does that answer your question?"

Lemmy started jumping up and down in his seat, waving his hand in the air and asking, "Ooh, Dad, can I ask a question?" Bowser nodded and Lemmy stopped jumping, "Well, what I want to know is what happened to Grandma Olivia? 'Cause I know Grandpa Morton is still alive since we still see him sometimes."

"She died before Roy hatched. It was koopaitis, a disease that infects the brain. That was partly the reason I became king so early, because Father was so depressed." Bowser replied, eyes betraying the pain he was feeling at that moment. It was in those few minutes Morton junior decided it was time for him to ask his question.

"Uh, King Dad, can I ask a question?" He asked warily, knowing his brothers and sister would probably think he would drone on and on. When his father nodded, however, he asked, "Well, how long did Clawdia stay for?" All the koopalings stared at him, since it was the first time Morton had spoken less than 15 words.

Bowser, too, stared in shock, but he quickly shook it off. Taking a deep breath he answered, "She stayed for the night and left at 7:30 am. Peach left the previous evening, since I was visiting her first."

Bowser then turned to the only koopaling that had kept silent;Roy. The king was about to ask his son when Roy shook his head, saying only "I don't want ta ask anythink Pop."

Looking round at his 8 children, Bowser felt proud that he was their father. They would be good kings and queens that he was now certain of. He decided he should continue the tale before they got bored and asked more questions. Now that would get on his nerves.

"Anyway, I assume you want to hear more of how your mother and I fell in love. So I will tell you." With that, he continued the story of his past, feeling happiness with telling them.


	5. A Change of Heart

Bowser and Clawdia: A love story Chapter 3: A change of heart

Clawdia looked around at her surroundings. She was in the ballroom at Bowser's castle again. She was in a strapless white dress. At the other end of the room was Bowser. He had noticed her and was coming towards her. He held his hand out to her and she gingerly took it. They danced, although there was no music. Bowser asked her something and she was about to reply when-

"Clawdia! CLAWDIA!" The sound of her sister's yelling woke her up. She was in her room in the mansion. It was 4 days after the ball, and Clawdia was becoming more and more convinced that her feelings for Bowser were more than just a one-off event. That was the 3rd time she had dreamt that dream and every time she never remembered Bowser's question. She was certain it meant something, but she didn't know what.

"CLAWDIA!" Lena yelled again. Sighing, Clawdia went up to the door and opened it. Lena was her pink dressing gown and fluffy pink cheep-cheep slippers. She looked breathless, as if she had run a marathon.

"Lena! What is it, and why are you in your dressing gown?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Prince Bowser's coming to see us TODAY" squealed Lena, jumping up and down with excitement. Clawdia's eyes opened wide with shock. _Today? How can that be? I haven't got any good dresses! _These thoughts went whizzing through her head.

"Yeah, yeah, prince Bowser's coming, whoopee doo. Let's all celebrate!" came the sarcastic voice of Henry. Clawdia snapped her head up and glared at her brother, "Shut up Henry, it doesn't concern you. Besides it is important and I'm sick of you whining and moaning." She snarled, a wisp of smoke coming out of her snout.

With a last glare at her brother, she stormed into her room and closed the door. She went over to her wardrobe and opened the door. There was a choice of a dark pink gown, a dark green and pale cream koopi ( Koopa version of a sari.), a dark blue strapless gown, a blue tea dress and a turquoise gown. After much thinking, Clawdia chose the dark blue strapless gown.

After putting it on, Clawdia chose an azure necklace and bangles to go with it. She went out of the room and downstairs. She saw her father sitting at the dining room table with her mother. They were whispering so quietly that if Clawdia hadn't seen their lips moving, she would have thought they weren't talking.

Soon, Lena and Henry came down. Lena was in a rose pink dress and Henry was in a red tuxedo. They sat down at the table and waited for breakfast to come. Breakfast was plain beans on toast. As they ate it, Lena asked,

"Hey dad, when's prince Bowser coming over?" she asked.

"9.00am. You have 10 minutes." He replied.

Clawdia's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you wake us up earlier? It's 8:51 now!" She exclaimed. Quickly polishing off her breakfast, she rushed upstairs to the observatory. A large telescope was on there. She looked through it. A patter of feet told her Lena and Henry had come up, which puzzled her, since Henry had said that Bowser coming wasn't a big deal.

She could see the airship in the distance. The average speed of an airship was 12mph, so it would take about 7 minutes to get here.

"Hey sis, shall we just sit down and wait?" asked Lena. Clawdia nodded. 5 minutes passed and the airship looked like it was about to land. Clawdia felt nervous as she walked downstairs, her heart thumping. She and her family went outside, watching as the airship landed. Clawdia shook the feeling away as she looked up the wooden ship. Whatever happened, at least she felt confident.

-xxxxxx-

Thud! The airship landed and the royal koopa family stepped out. Bowser glanced up the mansion. It was dark violet, almost indigo with sky blue decoration. But even that jovial sight couldn't contain the anger he aimed at Peach at the moment.

He mind raced back to day 1 of the meetings. Peach had heard the rumors that he had a crush on her again (which was a lie). She had talked to him about it and he had denied it. He said it had gone off a while ago. Then she asked how he had been. Then she must have heard yet another rumour, because she had the nerve to ask him how he was coping with his mother's illness.

He had snapped at her, saying that it was none of her business and why did she want to know. It had ended with Bowser storming out furiously. Ever since, he hadn't gotten much sleep, making him cranky and tired. Then he noticed the koopanis outside the mansion. One of them caught his eye. Clawdia.

Her dark blue hair had purple sparkles in it. She wore a dark blue strapless dress with light blue patterns. She had azure bangles and an azure necklace. As he got closer, he could see that her fern green eyes were sparkling with nervousness. He didn't question it.

"Welcome, your majesties, to the wonderful Koopani mansion. We are honoured by your presence and will-"

"Please, skip the formalities. We're only staying one day." Scoffed Morton, waving his hand to dismiss the formalities. Norman nodded, leading the way into the mansion. Purple and blue decorations seemed to cover every inch of the mansion.

"So, how are you, Bowser?" asked Clawdia, concern laced in her voice.

"I-I'm ok" he replied. He didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. Looking around, he saw Norman going into a lab and Jolene talking with Morton. Clawdia was going upstairs with Beryl. Bowser, too, went upstairs.

He sighed, looking at the gallery he had just entered. There was a picture of a female dragon-koopa with Blue hair and pink eyes. She had a pink shell and she was wearing a ruby red dress. At the bottom of one of the paintings it said "Countess Penelope Lydia Koopani by Leonardo Da koopa." Bowser was shocked. _Da koopa _had painted this. In his lifetime, (1899-1945), Da koopa he had only done 4 paintings. The koopani's really were privileged.

"That's my Grandmother." Said a voice beside him. He turned his head to see Clawdia next to him. He growled slightly. He had hoped to be alone. "She passed on six years ago. There's a tree planted outside, a lime tree that-"

"Just shut up Clawdia. I was fine until you turned up. Just leave me alone, alright?" Snapped Bowser. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. His mood changed, however, when he saw the hurt in her green eyes.

"Fine then, if that's how you want it, I'll just leave you _alone_." She snarled, storming out of the gallery. Dismayed, Bowser watched helplessly as he heard her footsteps clanking down the corridor.

Immediately Lena's head popped round the door. "What the hell was that all about? Go apologise right now before I slap you!"

Without hesitating, he ran after her. She was going out the back door. Being careful not to slam it, he followed her. The hallway led to a back garden. He looked around. Around the edge there were a variety of shrubs and plants. A couple of fire flowers grew in the grass, but the most amazing feature was the lime tree in the centre. Beautiful lush limes sprouted everywhere. Next to it there was a small, marble stone. It was then he noticed Clawdia sitting on a white bench.

He went over and sat down next to her. Immediately she snapped, "What do YOU want? I thought you wanted to be left alone. Or do you just want attention, as usual?" This stung Bowser, because it had some truth in it.

"I came to apologise. I've just been cranky the past few days. I just wanted some time alone." Clawdia snorted, "Well, there are nicer ways of asking, cranky or not." She replied.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK?" he pleaded. He hadn't meant to snap.

Clawdia's face softened, "I accept your apology, but the big question is **why** are you cranky?" she asked. Bowser heaved a deep sigh. He had hoped she wouldn't ask this, but she had asked nicely, so he might as well tell her.

"It's because of Peach. On the first day, I had the meeting with her. She thought I had a crush on her again. I denied it, because I don't. She then asked me how I was, but then she asked me how I was coping with my mother's illness. I snapped at her and stormed out" He explained.

"I didn't realise your mother was ill." Was all she said. Bowser sighed again and looked up at the lime tree.

"So, who's lime tree is this?" he asked.

"I belonged to my Grandmother. She adored all of us, even Henry. Henry was nicer then. He shared his toys, he kept his tongue and he liked me and Lena. He changed when grandma died. Partially because he suffered the most, so my parents spoiled him. Then Jolene tried to cheer him up by saying he was the heir and the next in line. That cheered him up alright, but then he started to act superior to me and Lena."

Bowser nodded, but couldn't help looking at the tombstone. Clawdia had gone quiet. So he decided not to question her about it. For now, quiet was all he needed.

-xxxxxxx-

Clawdia looked at Bowser. He seemed so peaceful in the morning sun. The light reflected off his fiery red hair. He had listened to her when she was explaining about her grandmother, Penny. She never expected to be this close to him. After all, Bowser was said to be arrogant and short-tempered, but today, she realised that he had changed; he was kinder, he had a great sense of humour and he liked her family.

It was like they had become closer. She didn't know why, but it was like she had got to understand him. She remembered the times when Bowser had written to her and her siblings. He was always expressing his dislike of balls, Yoshies and the Mario Bros. He had said that Kamek was more of a father to him than Morton.

"Bowser?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied. "Do you remember when you use to write letters to us?"

Bowser stared, "Yes, why?" he asked "Well, how come you seemed to write to us more?"

"Because you are dragon-koopas. Before I met you and your siblings, I had never met another of my own species. I knew they were out there, but there weren't many upper class ones."

She nodded, realising how annoyed Bowser must have been.

"Besides, how come you always wrote back?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I guess you were the only person we could write to. We had other friends, but we were only allowed to write letters to them sparingly. However, since you were the prince, we were allowed to write to you more often. Plus, you always seemed to have some interesting news". Explained Clawdia.

Bowser was about to reply when suddenly a red shelled Paratroopa came flying in.

"Your ladyship, come quick! There's a small fire in your father's lab".

Clawdia got up instantly and rushed to the lab. It was down a flight of stairs. When she got there, she was shocked. A fire had started in one of the containers. The servants were all running around panicking.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped. Norman appeared, his face panicky too.

"Panicking won't help. I know this has never happened before, but we must keep calm. Charlotte" she pointed to a buzzy beetle, "try to get the fire flower out before it burns. Karl, Katharine and Geordie, get some ice flowers to control the fire, now."

As soon as she stopped speaking, said servants went to do their jobs. The ice flowers soon got the fire under control and the fire flower was saved. Norman came over to her.

"Well done. You did well in that incident. You acted swiftly and carefully." He congratulated her, resting his hand on her shoulder, before going over to his servants.

"He's right you know. I wouldn't have been able to act that fast." Said Bowser, eyes wide in amazement. Clawdia acknowledged his compliment with a nod. She walked back up the stairs, meeting up with Lena.

"Hey Clawdia, can I spend some time with Bowser?"

"Sure." Clawdia shrugged. "I'm going to go see what Henry's up to." She said, walking in the direction of the library.

"Mother wants to see Henry by the way." Called Lena. Clawdia went into the library. When she went in there, she got a shock. Henry and Beryl were kissing on a table.

Realising she would have to split them up; she said loudly, "Hey Toadeo, Mum wants to see you. Stop flirting with Koopette." Both jumped and looked at her, their cheeks turning crimson.

Beryl went out first, but Henry lingered. When Beryl was out of earshot, he snarled "What in the name of King Koopa the 7th was that for? Do you always have to spoil my fun?"

"_Fun?_ The only _fun_ you get is from being mean to me and Lena. When was the last time you said something nice to us? I know you're still mourning Grandmother, but that's no reason to take your anger out on us!" she screeched. She had had enough of Henry and it was time to put him in his place.

Henry said nothing, but merely stormed out the room. Glancing up at the clock, she was suddenly aware how fast time was going. It was 10:45 am already. Selecting her favourite non-fiction book, 'The story of the star spirits' by Jane Kookla, she went into the mansions lounge. She had read it hundreds of times, so she flipped to her favourite part, 'Koopa's time."

"_And now we get onto the next part of my book, which I have named Koopa's time. I have been speaking to the elders and citizens of the koopa kingdom. Although this is not entirely accurate, it gives the basic story._

"'_Koopa looked in horror has her friends tackled their leaders. The silver mushroom had told them that fighting was not the way. But she knew how to break them up. With a deep breath she let out a fearsome roar, which silenced everyone. _

"_My friends, stop. Remember what the silver mushroom told us." She pleaded. _

"_Friends?" scoffed her leader, Chief Kaikura, " These are not your friends, Koopa. They are our enemies. You have betrayed us by leaving."_

"_No I haven't." Snapped Koopa, "The stars sent me, Toadstool, Yoshi, Beanish Kong, Pianta and Bloopo a prophecy, saying that we had to find-"_

"_As if the stars would send __**you **__a prophecy. They're on our side." Snarled Funguso, chief of the mushrooms._

"_Of course they sent us the prophecy. Why else would we have gone?" snapped Toadstool, Chief Funguso's son._

"_Because of your brother, ever since he died, you hated the war. You questioned it's origins and your skills started to deteriorate. So you though you could betray us and help the enemy. You are no longer my son!" spat the chief._

"_Bloopo is a healer," began the leader of the aqua tribe, " he does not get involved in wars or conspiracies. They have to be telling the truth." He finished._

"_But they still could ha-"  
"Just because you're losing the war doesn't mean you have to deny evidence that your son might actually have found a way to stop it. Just because you have nothing but pride left in you, that doesn't mean you have to keep fighting. Hundreds of soldiers have died yet still you carry on. I also notice that it's a male thing as well." Snapped Koopa._

_The leader of the dinosaur tribe, Hoshi, piped up, "If they are telling the truth, then we must discuss it properly. Let us have a truce."_

_The leaders conversed with their soldiers. Eventually, they agreed to have a 48 hour truce.'"_

Clawdia smiled and put the book back. It was one of her favourite books when she was young. It reminded her that, no matter what people said to her, she should be proud to be a dragon-koopa. After getting out another non-fiction book, 'The tale of Olga Trinoshi' she went up into her room to read it.

-xxxxxxx-

Bowser looked at the dragon-koopa next to him; Lena. She was currently taking him to the room he would be sleeping in (Henry's). He looked inside the room. It had two beds in it. One had red and black satin sheets, the other had a pale yellow. He guessed which one was his. "So, this is where I'm going to be sleeping tonight?" he questioned.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." Replied Lena.

Bowser shrugged.

"Anyway, the two rooms next to it are mine and Clawdia's. You've seen mine, now I'll show you Clawdia's." Said Lena. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Bowser sighed, "Well, Clawdias obviously inside it, so can you show me the kitchens."

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Gee, you're hungry already. Oh well, guess I'll show you." She finished with a sigh. Eventually, they got to the kitchens.

Bowser was immediately overwhelmed by the many smells which greeted his sensitive snout. Chefs were everywhere, either cooking blaarg steak or blooper pasta. He looked over at one chefs cheep-cheep and urchin stew. The cheep-cheep was lovely and copper coloured.

The chef looked up at him and jumped. "L-Lord Bowser. I-I didn't realise you were there. Would you like to try some, m'lord?" he stuttered.

Bowser nodded. He got a spoon and tried some. It was warm and the juices felt comforting.

"Sire? Do you not like it?" asked the chef.

"Not like it? I LOVE IT. Keep going!" he complimented. He went out into the dining room, seeing as it was 12:00 already. Norman and Jolene were already there. Bowser sat down at the other end of the table. Morton and Olivia came down and sat on his left side. Beryl sat down next to Henry and, when Lena and Clawdia came down, they sat on his right.

Then the dinner was ready. It was lovely Blaarg steak, served with Cheep-cheep and urchin stew, along with blooper pasta and yoshi eggs. Bowser stared as the chefs piled up his plate with a bit of everything. He took his first mouthful. The blooper pasta was exploding with flavours and the stew was just perfect.

Both families ate in silence. Every now and then, Clawdia would sneak a glance at him. But whenever he tried to catch her eye, she would blush and quickly look down. After 30 minutes, Bowser finally finished and gave a loud belch. Lena, Clawdia and even Henry started laughing.

"Quiet!" snapped Morton.

"Aw, c'mon Dad. Let them have some fun." Said Bowser. Morton was becoming really grumpy these days. Sighing, he excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room. Closing the door, he flopped on his bed. There was nothing to do and quite frankly, he was bored. He decided to have a nap. He let himself doze off into a world of dreams.

-xxxxxxx-

Nothing else occurred during the day. After his nap, Bowser let Lena finish off the tour and had some one-to-one time with her, like he had with Clawdia. Then, at 5.00pm, he got a surprise. When he walked in to the mansions main room, Norman, Jolene, Olivia, Clawdia, Lena, Henry and Morton all jumped from behind the sofa shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOWSER!"

"Guys, what's this?" he asked.

"The Koopanis want to give you their presents for you." Replied Morton.

"Here, sit down between me and Lena!" offered Clawdia, sitting down on the brilliantly decorated sofa. Bowser nodded and sat down. First up was Norman, who handed him a red package. Slicing it open with is index claw, Bowser gasped at what was inside. A robotic koopa that was green and orange in colour, with a metal, red tuft of hair, was in there. A keywind was at the back.

"Norman, what is it?" he asked in amazement.

"It's a little invention of mine called a mecha-koopa. The winding can last up to twelve hours. You can set it to a certain person you don't like and it will attack them." Replied Norman. Bowser put it back in the box and waited for the next present. Jolene handed him a square present. Bowser opened it and found a brand new pair of cuffs. They were silver with crystal spikes.

Then he got Lena's present. Inside was a purple and sky blue knitted scarf.

"Thanks Lena." He said, wrapping the scarf around him. Clawdia handed him her present, blushing as she did so. Inside was a painting of him and his family. He thanked her and opened Henry's present. In it was a bottle of shell polish.

After receiving all of his presents, which consisted of pendants, photos, horn polish etc, he watched the castles entertainers. He laughed at the jokes the mansions fool told. Then the dancing started.

"They're very good, aren't they?" said Clawdia, startling him.

"Yes, they are. I never realised you had entertainers." He said.

"It's a recent thing, since my Grandmother inherited this mansion." She replied.

Bowser nodded in understanding. They watched in silence for the rest of the dances.

-xxxxxxx-

After the dances had finished, it was teatime. Clawdia sat down in her place. Tea was stuffed sleepy sheep with turnips. After they had ate it, dessert came. It was a triple layer strawberry cake with ice cream.

After they had ate, Clawdia looked up at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Mum, it's 7:30. The fireworks will start soon." She said. They had arranged some fireworks for 7:35. Jolene looked up at the clock.

"BY THE STARS! Your majesties, if you would accompany us to the main balcony. We have some fireworks for you." The Koopas and Koopanis went up two storeys to the main balcony. It was made of pure white marble. The moonlight glistened off it.

Bowser stood next to her, his scales touching hers. She shivered. Then the fireworks began. The first was a red one in the form of the Koopan symbol. Then there was a violet one in the Koopani coat of arms. Then there was a really big one which made everyone go "Whoa!"

Eventually, the final fire, which was the biggest went off and exploded into the Seven star sprits. Clawdia jumped, even though she was expecting it.

"You ok?" asked Bowser, who seemed unfazed by it.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. Then Morton said,

"I think it is time to retire to our chambers." And went inside. Clawdia did the same, going the stairs to the first floor where her bedroom was. She opened the door, then noticed Bowser walk past her. "Goodnight." She called. "Night." He replied. Going inside her room, she went to her wardrobe and picked out an azure nightie. She got changed and went to the secret C-hole (Communications) in the wall. "Hey, Clawdia, are you there?" hissed Lena.

"Yes, I'm here, what is it?"

"Clawdia, I think I'm in love with Bowser."

"Isn't it a bit soon to think about love? You just have a crush. Mine wore off, but I still like him as a close friend. Stop jumping to conclusions, Lena." She replied.

Turning it off, she went to bed and turned the light off. It was true. She was close friends with Bowser. She had a feeling that she had a chance of being chosen. Bowser had ruled out Peach, Daisy and Princess Bean.

These were her last thoughts before going to sleep.

-The next morning-

Clawdia looked out into the front garden. She was in a dark pink gown with sparkles in it. Lena and Henry were next to her, as were her parents. Bowser was leaving and she probably wouldn't see him again. He hugged Norman and Jolene first, then hugged Lena, Henry and finally Clawdia. His hug lingered longer, but she guessed it was because she and Bowser had developed a friendship. Then he went into the airship, waved goodbye and then the airship launched and flew off into the distance. The Koopanis then went inside. Clawdia couldn't help but feel as if a large part of her life had just disappeared.

-3 days later at koopa castle-

Bowser flopped onto his bed. He had just returned from the waffle kingdom. Due to time issues, the family couldn't stay the night. Morton came in.

"Son, it's time to put on the pendant." He said, giving his son a koopa shaped pendant. As soon as Morton left, Bowser put on the pendant. Immediatly he was sent to sleep.

He opened his eyes and saw a female dragon-koopa with firey red hair and violet eyes standing in front of him. "Koopa. So you have come to help me decide." He said. She nodded. "Yes, but not exactly help you, just guide you." She replied. She gestured to Bowser, "So, what do you think of them?"

"I haven't had feelings for Peach for ages. She also seemed to think I couldn't cope with my mother's illness. I dislike her. Azalea's far too young and Daisy doesn't even like me. But, recently, I've been thinking about the Koopanis. Lena seems nice and she stands up for her family. But we're not close friends. With Clawdia, it's as if we've become closer. Plus, she's quick-thinking, is pleasant to other people, she can sort out problems and she is very intelligent. I think that she would make a good queen." He explained.

Koopa nodded, "You have become closer and she does hold some very good traits. Can you see her as Queen?" she asked.

Bowser nodded, "Yes, I can." He replied.

"Then the choice is made. I will send you back now. May the stars be with you."

Then she waved her sceptre and Bowser was plunged into blackness.

Bowser was woken up by Kamek.

"Sire, you need to prepare for your speech." Bowser nodded. He had his breakfast, washed and combed his hair, prepared his sppech and went out to the main balcony. He could see the crowd of people. The microphone was ready for him. Bowser swallowed his nervousness and began.

"Koopas, as you know, I have to choose my wife and future Queen. After help from my ancestor, Koopa, I have made my final decision. The person I have chosen is very pretty. Also, we have become close friends. She is quick-thinking, she is pleasant to other people, she can easily sort out problems and she is very intelligent. I believe that she is the one. The girl I have chosen is... Lady Clawdia Gwendolyn Koopani!"

Immediately cheers came up from all the koopas. He smiled, because deep in his heart, he knew he had made the right choice. Now he could only wait.


End file.
